helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane's Request
Previous Quest Info Diane asks you to help her find Rebecca and do the promotion. Objective Find Rebecca to help Diane with the promotion. Rewards EXP +500 Blue Field (Long) x1 Synopsis Magda looked to Rebecca to help Diane with her promotions and Rebecca agreely pleasantly. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Diane: Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Miss Diane? Diane: My lady... Could you do me a favor? Magda: Tell me. Diane: Do you remember the incident in the pub last time? The day after, I found some money outside my house. The amount was more than the price of the dress... Magda: I see... Diane: And... She told me to seek aid from you. Maybe you could help promote my own designs among the nobles... Magda: Ah... I think this is very doable! However... Who would be the most helpful on this matter? I understand now. You can count on me! (Have a chat with Miss Rebecca about Diane at the ball.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Rebecca, could you spare a second to take a look at my dress? Rebecca: This... Magda: What do you think? Rebecca: Hmm... Exquisite! An excellent design and well played colors together create a very unique visual effect. Between its lightness and subtlety is luxury that is so full of vigor... This is reall, really good! May I ask who the designer is? Magda: It's a friend of mine named Diane... She's an Oren tailor. Rebecca: Ah... Her... Magda: Do you know her? Rebecca: Those fake dresses in Finsel's market are all from her, right? Magda: Err... You know... There are people who really love those dresses but couldn't afford... Rebecca: ...No need to explain anything. In my opinion, fashion has no superiority or inferiority. Knockoffs in the market are impossible to avoid. Magda: ...Thanks for your understanding... Rebecca: I know what you are trying to do here. I appreciate her talent but making knockoffs can't last her long. I guess she wants a share of the noble market, doesn't she? Magda: ...That's right. Rebecca: I think I can help. I'd love to see a new fashion stream flow into Finsel. Finsel is too old... Magda: Thank you very much, Miss Rebecca! Story Chat 3 Magda: ...Miss Diane, good news for you! Your request is done! Miss Rebecca will help promote your designs. You can rest assured now. Diane: Wow! Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Thank you, Lady Rebecca! I'm so happy! Ah! This dress is for you! Magda: This is... Diane: This dress! Diane made this dress for Magda! It is for, and only for, Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Diane... Diane: When Diane made this dress... Diane's mind was fully occupied by Lady Ellenstein. The way you speak, the way you smile, how beautiful you are while wearing a gown... all your goodnesses sparkle before my eyes! Thus, this dress, if you don't mind, was given its name: Magda. Such a dress! Diane will not make another dress like this in the rest of her life! This dress is only for Lady Ellenstein, and Lady Ellenstein is its only master! This dress frames the present you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Diane... Diane: Uahhhhhh! Lady Ellenstein, you're holding me too tight... Magda: Thank you, Diane, my lovely Miss Tailor! Diane: Uh... cute?... Lady Ellenstein is also very cute, of course! Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript